Love to hate you
by tedy1
Summary: This is a fic about the relationship of Greece and Bulgaria from the early Medieval ages when Greece was Byzantine Empire to current days. Warning: It contains love-hate Yaoi!


Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia!

Love to hate you.

Chapter: 1

Constantinople troubles

Greece lazily stared at the Arabic nations which were lurking in front of his capital's gates. He had no doubt that they won't be able to take over Constantinople but he still had to admit that they posed a threat to his naptime schedule. To make matters worse his neighbors refused to help him deal with the Arab threat, all but one he would rather not ask for help. His annoying at times, but quite violent, neighbor Bulgaria was one of the few who had the honors of taxing him to death and yet confusing him by lending him a hand from time to time. Greece looked from his bedroom window again and got up from his bed, the situation was escalating and he needed help, this was definitely not a good time to take naps.

With a scow on his face Greece considered his options for a while, negotiating with the Arabic nations was out of question, why should they listen to him anyway; they were practically winning the war now. The Western nations were too caught up in their own problems to help him and even if they weren't Vatican City wouldn't allow them to help him anyway. The only option left was negotiating with Bulgaria and hope he had forgiven him for the Constantine the Fourth Pogonatus crusade or they would end up fighting as usual. Heracles sneaked throe a tunnel he made a while ago that led to Bulgaria's rose garden, making extra sure to cover up the tunnel when he exited it so the Bulgarian won't be able to use it against him. A quick glance over the garden and Greece easily spotted his target, which was surprisingly sleeping under an apple tree in the midst of his precious roses. Greece had to resist the urge to yell at his rival. Of all the times the other brunette had to choose to act so much like him why did it have to be now? The Greek stormed up to the sleeping Bulgar and woke him up by stomping on his foot, hard. Bulgaria emidiatly woke up and had the misfortune of his head colliding with a low tree branch as a result. After few minutes of glaring he addressed the smirking Greek.

"What do you want now, you lazy cat-loving jerk?"

Instead of answering Heracles made himself comfortable next to Bulgaria and stared at the roses. They were red ones, he had remembered when he had made that garden for the Bulgarian as a "welcome to Europe" present, it, as very thing else he had given him was kept in one peace and not destroyed in one of their many wars. Heracles had a small smile on his face when he saw that the Bulgarian was getting impatient, in times like this he almost felt bad for bulling his energetic neighbor, but then he remembered that the energy was used against him and the guilty feeling disappeared in thin air.

"Bulgaria, do you agree to help me scare the Arabic kids away from my capital's gates? Their plotting of my demise below my bedroom window is disturbing my sleep."

Bulgaria pouted at him and tried his best not to agree but he just couldn't say no when he was faced with Greece's kicked puppy expression, not that he had any chance against Rome son's other expressions either but it wasn't his fault that Greece was so cute in a lazy and carefree kind of way. Even thou he knew he would regret his decision in the long run Bulgaria got up and in the upcoming three months he presided to scare the Arabic children by appearing out of nowhere and threatening to throw them in the Black Sea. Since Greece has already dealt with most of their fleet they had a high potential of becoming fish food. When the kids managed to run away, Bulgaria returned to his house and for a while Greece's house was filled with peace and harmony until one day a rose bouquet was brought to him by his Emperor saying that it was from Bulgaria. The bouquet was a nice one and the roses had no thorns which made Greece smile at the rear show of thoughtfulness from Bulgaria, the note that dropped from the bouquet was the main reason for the unholy rage filled scream that scared all of Constantinople's inhabitants, its content was:

_Thanks for Zagore, but I'm still raising your taxes!_

_P.S. My Khan said we are at war again so I can get Thrace from you and he even promised that if I'm successful I can dress you up as a cute kitty! _

And in his small beautiful rose garden Bulgaria was awaken by that same scream and ended up hitting his head on another low tree branch wondering just what type of army is Greece going to send against him this time, oh well their alliance was fun while it lasted.


End file.
